


Burned and found a family along the way

by Discount_Hawkeye



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 118 firefam, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apartment Fire, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Found Family, Hurt Bobby Nash, M/M, cannon-typical accidents, foster child, hurt original character, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Hawkeye/pseuds/Discount_Hawkeye
Summary: Bobby gets hurt on the job. Athena feels like her world is falling apart as she waits for the hospital to tell her if Bobby is going to make it, Thankfully her kids and extended family that Bobby and she found in the 118 firehouse is there to make sure she isn't alone during that. But things change for Bobby and her when a little girl walks into their life.(Last edit 10- 28-19 First 3 chapters Were re edited to fit current canon story line better also this fic takes place a full year after the current cannon storyline)





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> hey you might be thinking " why is a Marvel fan writing 9-1-1 Fanfiction",well 9-1-1 is a favorite show of mine and I wanted to take my shot at writing fanfic for the 9-1-1 fandom, this story was originally supposed to be a short one-shot from a 9-1-1 prompt list but it grew so I decided to make it into a multi-chapter story. updates will be slow due to school but I'll try to update as much as possible.

“Hello is this Athena Nash” a female voice said over the phone 

“Yes, I’m Mrs. Nash who’s this” Athena responded, she had a day off today while Bobby went to the firehouse. 

“I’m a nurse from LA trinity hospital” By the time those words were said Athena was out the door with her keys in her hand. “this about your husband Bobby Nash, he was brought in by his fire house 118 from an apartment fire, he’s in surgery right now” by this time Athena pulled out of her driveway.

——

“Hello I’m Athena Nash I was told my husband Bobby Nash has been admitted here”Athena said to the receptionist trying to keep her voice calm but her voice breaking 

_ Come on Athena freaking out isn’t going to help Bobby  _

“Alright let me see what your husband’s status is” the receptionist said with a calm voice 

_ She probably has to keep calm for the sake of the Patient and their family but good I wish someone was here to tell me I shouldn’t be losing my husband and be as scared as I am but it can’t happen right now Bobby needs me to be his rock right now _

“Your husband is in surgery right now, to stabilize him, but that’s all I can say, I suggest you stay here and wait for the doctor or nurse to get you” the receptionist replies with a somber tone.

“Thank you, ma’am” Athena says as she heads to a open waiting room seat 

She waited with her face in her hands trying to bring herself back from her panicked state. Then her phone buzzed, it was a message from buck though the group chat she and Bobby have with the team and Maddie, it was the group’s own way of checking up on each other after each day and when someone might be hurt, but overall it was their way of keeping in touch during the day for just personal reasons because they became a family over the years. In her distress she couldn’t help but smile at today’s name for the groupchat, Buck has a habit of changing the name every other day or week 

**118+cop mom+and Mads **

**Reckless kid: I’m assuming your at the hospital now Cop mom, So have you heard anymore news about pops, we’re all worried about him **

**me: no not yet all I got form the front desk is that their trying to stabilize him but you know what that means in our line of work usually means he hurt himself bad and there’s a chance he’s not going to make it **

**Reckless kid 2** :  **Athena don’t say that Bobby’s strong he’ll make it out of this that’s why he’s our Captain and pops **

**Me** :  **you’re right, why am I doubting my own husband, I’m scared that I’ll lose him that the kids will lose a dad they just started to know and that you guys will lose the most caring and loving captain you have **

**Hen: don’t go beating yourself up it’s okay to be scared for the man you love and we know Bobby he’s a fighter he won’t go down easy **

**Chim; we’re sorry Athena we tried all we can to make sure he was stable when we were rushing there **

**Reckless kid 2: he’s not dead yet chim**

**Me: thanks guys **

**Hen: isn’t almost time for Harry to be picked up, I’m going to hitch a ride from Chim to meet at the hospital **

**Me; yeah but Micheal’s out of town and I’m afraid to leave in case I get news **

**Reckless kid 2; our shift is almost over Buck and I can pick him up when I'm done picking up Chris, hopefully having him there with me will ease the tension **

**Me: thanks you two this means a lot **

**Maddie: alright we’ll meet you at the hospital, take care of yourself alright, i can head over there straight from work **

**Me: alright, thanks Maddie **

As she pockets her phone she leans back and looks up at the ceiling with tears threatening to spill so she covers her face with her hands and she says to herself “please god don’t let me lose the man I love and who cares so much for the people he knows and loves, they can’t lose him either it’ll destroy them” 

  
  
  



	2. The team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's various reactions to Bobby being in the hospital and some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was going to be finished this weekend but I guess I underestimated myself, anyways thank you, everyone, who read, commented, and left a kudos on the last chapter. also good Job on everyone who guessed who were the reckless kids were, I hope you guys Like this chapter :)

Buck and Eddie were driving to Christopher’s school and then heading to Harry’s school. Eddie was in the passenger seat, Buck was in the driver’s seat his hands were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and looking straight at the road. Eddie knows that he’s worried for Bobby they both are, but he knows that Bobby had become Buck’s father figure even before Eddie joined the group. That’s the whole reason Buck and Eddie are dating, Eddie had asked permission from Bobby after Bobby gave him advice when Eddie told him that he loves buck ,not only because Bobby is there captain but because Bobby was Buck’s Pseudo father So Eddie placed his hand on Buck’s shoulder “Ev, Bobby is going to be okay, don’t worry Bobby’s going to pull though” Eddie said gently trying to get Buck to relax. Eddie only calls Buck “Ev” when Their alone or when Buck is stressed. Buck relaxes and places an unoccupied hand on Eddie’s free hand.

They had stopped at the stop light and that’s when buck let’s his true feelings show that he held back until the end of their shift with a broken and shaky voice Buck says “Eddie I’m worried for Bobby we can’t lose him, I’m worried that this will destroy Athena and the kids, I’m worried that if he does live he’ll lose his job, I’m scared for that little girl that Bobby saved who yelled at the other paramedics to let her go so that she can see that “the fireman didn’t die and to get him help, he’s dieing” as soon they took off his helmet she was wearing to check on her and she kept screaming that to help him instead, and that she was okay that he’s hurt even though she had a freaking gash on her head. I don’t want her to be alone and afraid not knowing what’s happened to Bobby, Eddie” Buck said as he started driving once the light turned green.

Once they get to Christopher’s school and park since they’re a few minutes early Eddie scoots closer to Buck since the truck has Bench seats and says to buck “Ev can we switch seats once Christopher gets out I don’t think you can drive right now” Eddie says as he gently pulls Buck’s hands away from the steering wheel, Buck naturally leans into Eddie as Eddie naturally wraps him in a comforting hug 

“Yeah you’re right, I just want this to end, I don’t want Bobby hurt” Buck says as he looks up at Eddie 

“I know but he’ll pull through we know him he’s going to fight” Eddie says as he kisses Buck’s forehead and Buck returns it with a kiss on the cheek, they share a moment of silence until the school bell rings. 

Eddie gets out of the car to get Chris while buck scoots to the passenger seat. As Eddie gets Chris settled in the back Buck greets Chris.

“Hey buddy how was school”Buck says as he tries to make sure his voice is steady.

“It was fun Buck, but are you and dad crying” Chris says with a concerned look on his face.

Eddie glances at Buck, he starts to say something but Buck cuts him off. 

“Bud, We were crying because Bobby got hurt while working and he’s in the hospital but hopefully he’ll be okay” Buck said with a reassuring smile 

“Do we get to see him if he’s okay” Chris responds leaning in so his head is resting on the edge of the front seat’s back.

“Of course Chris why wouldn’t we but first we have to pick up Harry for Athena alright, now buckle up ok” Eddie said with a smile as he ruffles Chris’s hair. 

“Ok” After Chris gets settled and buckled up Eddie pulls out of the Parking lot. 

——

“Hen you ready to go” Chimney said as he got their belongings in his car since they’re planning on driving to the hospital to meet up with everyone else. They stayed at the firehouse a little longer so that they can give their reports of their team’s shift to the next shift’s captain 

“Yep” Hen said as she opened the passenger side door and got in, she took out her phone to call Karen, as they were driving karen picked up the phone 

“Hey Hen, how was work”

“Not great, Baby I’m going to be late, Bobby’s hurt and the team wants to be there for him and especially Athena right now so I have to go to the hospital” Hen said with a defeated tone as she Leander her head against the window.

“It’s alright look I can take Alicia and Denny with me to the hospital so we can be there for them too” Karen said a much more subdued tone 

“Are you alright with that”

“Of course we’re all part of their family ok”

“Yeah I know I’ll see you there, then, I love you”

“Love you too see you there”

Hen hangs up the phone, she takes a glance at Chimney, his face is knitted in worry. They drive in silence until Chimney speaks up.

“Hen I’m worried for cap, I know he’ll make it through I’m not doubting him on that, but I’m worried that once he recovers won’t be able to be our captain anymore, would be losing a big part of what made us a great team”

“I know chimney I am too but we know him, he won’t let this stop him, but if he can’t be our captain anymore doesn’t mean we can’t be a great team anymore, he's always going to be our captain no matter what because we’re also family” hen said as she put a comforting hand on Chimney’s shoulder.

“Why do you know how to say the right thing all the time” chimney says with a sad smile 

“Eh it’s from years of having to comfort people on the job and having friends who care about you”

“Hen I’m also scared that we’ll get a captain if worse comes to worse who was like the one before Bobby where we had to constantly prove ourselves, I know that wouldn’t make sense since they would be the one who would have to work on working with us just like Bobby when he joined”

“Hey you’re right about that they would have to prove themselves to us not the other way around and if they try to pull something like the old captain did then we won’t let them” Hen reassured Chimney.

“Thanks Hen”

“No problem chimney”

They drove in silence for a while until Chimney’s phone buzzed on the car’s central counsel.

“Can you get that for me” chimney says as he eyes the road 

“Sure” Hen says as she picks up the phone and looks at the lock screen before she opened his phone.

“It’s from Maddie, do you think it’s an update on Bobby’s condition” she says as she opens the open the messaging app.

“Let’s hope so 

——

“Harry Grant Nash report to the attendance office please” someone says over Palm Hills high school’s PA system as the bell rang for last class dismissal. 

As Harry gets up from his seat and packing up kids start looking at him and making jokes about how her got trouble but he ignores them as he walks out the door. he knows he isn’t going to get in trouble but his brain jumps to the possibility of his parents in a medical emergency. Once he’s out the door he lets the facade slip and calls his sister on his cell.

The phone rings a couple times before his sister answers, “Hey Harry what’s up, you’re lucky my lecture got canceled” Harry couldn’t respond back there was a lump in his throat he paused in the hallway trying to calm down. Both sides stayed quite 

“Harry is everything okay” May said in a gentle voice probably sensing that her little brother was in a silent panic 

“no, I’m getting called to the office I think mom or pops are hurt and someone from the team is picking me up instead” Harry says to his sister as he walks and avoiding other kids as he walks. It’s been awhile since their mom has been married to Bobby and so it was only fitting that during that time the kids had become comfortable around him that they had started calling him pops like buck does when talking to Bobby..

“Do you think Mom or pops got hurt”. Harry asked his sister hoping that she can help him rationalize everything, his sister stays quiet for a bit. they both know that being a cop and firefighter are high risk jobs and that there’s always a lingering chance that their mom or Bobby won’t be walking through the front door of their home one day and they’ve accepted that, but it still scares them of the probability.

“Let’s hope not they probably got caught up at work” May says to try to reassure her younger brother, but they both have a nagging feeling it wasn’t the case,Since this sort of thing has happened before. They’ve been called out of class a couple of times after their mom’s and now step dad’s near misses at work before but it stopped at the request of their mom since she didn’t want the kids missing class even for a short time, like when they got called out of class when their mom got grazed with a stray bullet and had to get stitches on her arm or when Bobby split his head open when a support beam fell on him during a call. So now the kids get called out once school ends. 

“Okay I’ll call you back or something” Harry says as he opens the office door, “Okay, but I can make it home to be there for you and mom if it’s the worst case scenario, Harry” 

“Thanks, May” Harry hangs up the phone

he walks into the office but stop short when he sees Buck, and Eddie with slightly red puffy eyes and Christopher with a sad smile.

“Guys what's wrong and don’t try to hide it” He says with a glare he knows they wouldn’t but they’ll try to sugarcoat it and he hates that. Eddie tries to respond but gets interrupted by the secretary handing Harry the sign out sheet. 

“Look we’ll tell you once we’re in the car” Buck said as Harry handed the signout sheet back to the secretary. They head out the door, after everyone’s settled and buckled into the car Eddie drives out of the parking lot.

“Jesus we’re going to sound like broken records but Harry, Bobby’s in the Hospital, as in he needs surgery bad he got hurt during an apartment fire call” Buck said as he turns in his seat to look at the kids. Harry expressions turn from worry to panic 

“How can either of you let that happen isn’t your job to make sure Bobby or the rest of the team doesn’t die!” Harry snapped suddenly. Buck flinched at that, Eddie slumped in his seat

.Chris spoke up,“Harry don’t yell at my dads they didn’t mean for it to happen, Bobby sent them back outside, he told them that if he didn’t come out in 60 seconds then they had to go back in, and they did just that they got him out with a little girl Bobby saved too.” Chris finished with a worried expression. His dads told him what happened on the car ride to the other kids’ school 

Harry looks over at him and then to Buck and Eddie with a defeated look “I’m sorry I don’t know what happened, it just came out”

“Don’t worry kid we know you didn’t mean it, panic makes us say things we don’t mean” Eddie says.

They sit in silence as the radio quietly plays for what seems like hours, but then Buck’s phone beeps with a notification from where its laying on the truck’s dashboard, He picks it up and unlocks it.

“Who’s it from Evan” 

“Its From Maddie” his eyes go wide while he reads the message.

“What does it say is it about Bobby” Harry says as he tries to look over his shoulder.

“Yeah sorry it says that the Doctor came and told Athena, Karen and Her that Bobby made it out okay and that they’re settling him into his room and the doctor is going to take them there once that's done” 

They were finally able to breathe in relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you liked this chapter either leave a comment or a Kudos if you can. Thanks, guys :)


	3. Bobby and Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little girl finally enters the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update I’ve been dealing with some stuff that’s been preventing me from updating regularly 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter:)

The doctor ushered Athena, Maddie, and Karen into Bobby’s hospital room. Bobby had a splint on his right wrist the rest of him was covered by a blanket . His face was lightly burned with a bandage around his head holding back a red patch of blood. To Athena he looked like he was broken and put back together haphazardly. She sat in a chair near the top of his bed and held his hand while Maddie and Karen sat at the foot of the bed with Karen’s kids.

“So what's the damage doctor Evas” Athena heard Maddie say. She was grateful for Maddie for speaking up, if Athena tried to speak she would probably start sobbing out of relief. 

“Well for starters, I’ll give you the good news Bobby is definitely out of the woods from his current injuries but we’ll have him stay here for monitoring for a week or two depending, just in case because of the risk of him catching peanomia is likely due to him sustaining one fractured rib and one broken rib, and a collapsed lung, he also had been affected by smoke inhalation which explains the breathing apparatus . His knee was also dislocated, he fractured his wrist and he also received a cut, thankfully he won’t be needing stitches but the bandage would have to be changed every so often. And for now he’s sedated to help the healing process and when he wakes up he’ll be a little out of it”

“Thanks doctor Evas” Karen responded, as doctor walked out of the room

“If you need me or a nurse just press that red button near his bed” and the doctor was out the door. 

They sat in silence with some hushed conversation for a bit until they heard running from outside and Hen yelling whispering “Kids don’t run we’re in a hospital,” but she didn’t quite care she had her focus on Bobby but the next thing Athena knew Harry was hugging her. “Is he going to be okay mom” Harry asked once he drew back from the hug, “yes he is” Athena said as she took a shaky breath 

“How long is pops going to stay in the hospital” Buck said as he drew a breath of relief along with everyone else 

“The longest one to two weeks since he broke a rib and fractured another”Athena said as she stood up and walked a few short steps over to Buck Eddie and Chris. She hugged Chris and told him to sit down and then she went to hug his dads and hen and chimney 

“Thank you for rescuing him and making sure he stayed alive” she said as she pulled them into a group hug. After they let go Buck asked concerned “Athena I know this is a long shot but have you heard anything about this little girl Bobby was rescuing before he got injured she was with him” 

“No I haven’t how about you guys tell me what happened exactly since I don’t know but first we should get the kids something to eat it’s getting late” 

———

After talking it out Hen and Karen volunteered to take the kids to the hospital cafeteria while the others stayed behind in the room so Athena can stay close to her husband. 

“So this is how it went, Eddie and I were sent back out of the apartment building while Bobby did last minute checks he warned us before hand that if he didn’t come out in two minutes after we’re clear of the building then we would have to rush back in so that happened and so we rushed in we called his name but instead the girl was the one to answer back when we got to her and Bobby they were stuck under these support beams one was crushing Bobby’s leg and I guess dislocated the other and another one was on his back which explains the ribs since he fell down to protect the little girl, he was covering her from the debrey” buck said trying to keep his voice level 

“She was also wearing his helmet probably to prevent her suffering from anymore smoke inhalation but it cut into his forehead when they fell I guess anyways when we got them out Bobby was unconscious we tried getting him to wake up while we were getting here but he was in and out of it only really asking if everyone was okay” Eddie added as he put an arm around Buck 

“Bobby is always looking out for his family even when he’s the one in danger, that man I swear” Athena said with a fond smile as she glanced at her husband. “So what happened to the little girl before you transported Bobby here”

“When these two got them out another team took the girl to look her over but before you ask its seems she didn't suffer from any major injuries because as soon as she was out of Buck’s arms and got the helmet off her head she was kicking out and squirming in the paramedics arms yelling at them to let her go so that she can see if the “fireman” was okay.” Hen said with a fond laugh.

“It sounds like the girl was left alone by her parents, do you know how old she is” Athena asked 

“Around 5 or 6 years old it was hard to tell” Chimney said 

“Why would parents leave their kid that age alone in their home” Maddie asked 

“Let’s hope they’re nice people but if they aren’t then let’s hope that little gets to a better home” Athena Sighed.

Once the kids were back from eating dinner Harry told his mom to call his dad and May to tell them what has happened since May was all ready to come back home to be there for them

———

Marie’s pov

“Marie are you feeling okay do I need to get a doctor” Mrs. Lance says as she moves her chair closer to my bed 

“No i'm sorry I was daydreaming” I told her as I looked up from my hands I got a few burns on them form when I was trying to open my bedroom door while the fire was going on outside of it. Mrs.lance told me that a few hours ago that even though I was okay and only got a few minor burns and other small injuries, I was gonna be staying in the hospital while she found a better foster family for me.

“Are you sure sweetheart, is your chest hurting by chance you did take in quite a bit of smoke and you were just getting over a cold” 

“I’m fine I’m just coughing sometimes but the fireman’s helmet helped me breathe so…” I trailed off not knowing what to say my stomach feeling empty as I mentioned the fireman.

“Ok sweetheart, do you want me to get something for you to do you’ve been up for a while perhaps having you do something will get you to rest” a few hours before, I woke up Mrs. lance was there watching over me, she told me that my foster parents weren’t gonna be able to see me and then she asked me what I remembered from the accident and all I could say was that I remembered was fire and fireman telling me was going to be okay. She told me that the doctors said that I’ll start remembering more as time goes on

“Can I get a coloring book, and Mrs.lance do you know if the fireman is going to be okay”

“Is that what has been keeping you up and I don’t know kiddo but I do know he was from a firehouse called 118”

“How do you know that?” 

“From the report I got, it tells me what accident you were in from the biggest detail to smallest like what firehouse was on the scene” Mrs. lance said as she took a coloring book out of her bag 

“Oh” 

“Yep so how about tomorrow we have a nurse walk around the hospital gardens with you while I talk to the doctors to see if your foster parents still able to take care of you” 

“But I thought you already talked to them” 

“Well it’s a process I have to make sure I’m keeping you safe and that means I have to be extra careful with what I’m looking at” 

“Ok”

——

The next day

“Marie you ready to go” Nurse merelda asked as I put on my slippers 

“Yep” I said as I stood up. an hour ago I finished breakfast and just now Mrs.lance told me she was leaving to talk to the doctors and my walk around the gardens was going to start.

The gardens are nice I love watching the butterflies and birds that came and went, Nurse merelda and I were on what felt like the seventh lap when I heard the door entrance into the gardens close shut again and I looked behind me, three people were now sitting on the benches, one woman and two men, they were talking low. They’re backs were turned towards me but I noticed that the blonde man’s faded blue shirt, had the words LAFD 118 written on it.

“Nurse merelda look that man might be from the same firehouse that the fireman who got hurt is from” I pointed out to her making sure I didn’t draw attention 

She followed her gaze were I was pointing at “ I see they’re probably here for that fireman then, let’s move on though I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to them”

“Why not this can be my way to see if the fireman is okay, please Nurse merelda” 

“I’m sorry but No, Marie they probably don’t want to be disturbed”

“Please I just want to know it’s not like I’m going to ask to see the fireman” I said to her trying my best to use my puppy dog eyes 

nurse merelda sighed “alright but don’t be bummed out if they don’t want to talk ok”

I was already walking towards the group before she could finish her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won’t update as often as I like because of school and other personal problems I’m having at the moment but I’ll try to write the next chapter a little everyday if I can


	4. Quick update possible slight editing of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this isn’t a chapter but a quick update since how I see the cannon story going I’ll probably end up changing things in my fic

So not a chapter update but from what the cannon story going by I’ll probably end up changing some things in the fic here are the things I’m changing 

-placing this fic in a full year after the events of the current cannon storyline 

so that means having may, be attending collage because telling from the current story line in the show she’s a senior in high school currently 

\- giving me some wiggle room for justifying the buddie relationship and hen and Karen’s new baby 

as soon as I’m done editing the earlier chapters I’ll start working on the new one I haven’t been able to because of how cannon has been going 

anyhow I hope you guys will understand 


	5. Update to the last update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to tell you I’m working on the actual chapter 5 and that I’m officially done with the re edits of the last chapter

Hey guys just letting you know that I’m officially done with the re edits of the earlier chapters if you hadn’t noticed the out of the blue updates from me and wondering why it was happening even though I didn’t post a actual chapter 5 anyhow I’m currently working on the actual chapter 5

I encourage you to read the edited chapters because it changes the story somewhat but you don’t have to though I’ll delete these update posts after I finish chapter 5 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter if so leave a kudos or comment down below. and take a guess who's Reckless kid one and two. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
